Nuestro cielo
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Yo no sabía que iba a pasar aquel día, tampoco sabía que el decirte adiós significa que jamás te veré, algo que me ha dicho la gente es que si quiero que mi deseo sea realidad, alguien más en el mundo algo perderá, el mundo era así…mi deseo fue que vivas y que seas feliz... ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, fui muy feliz, y al ver que mi deseo se concedió… Siempre te amaré...me despido amor


**Notas: ¡Muy bien chicas les tengo preparado este especial, es KiKuro y espero les guste, espero sea sorpresa y bueno, que les guste :'3!**

 **Aclaraciones: -La letra que esta de lado son pensamientos y acciones, la que está en negritas son su conversación y la normal sólo la narración**

 **Sin más que decir a leer ;u;**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de un pesonaje :'(**

* * *

Nuestro cielo.

 _Era un día muy importante, sí, demasiado para mí, estaba caminando por las calles mientras que tenía un ramo de rosas azules en mi mano izquierda y con la otra sostenía mi celular, donde estaba hablando contigo_

- **¿Y entonces, estás nervioso por la operación de hoy?** _-Pregunte, y a pesar de que no pudieras verme, sonreía llamando un poco la atención de la gente_.

- **Por supuesto… ellos… cortarán mis ojos sabes**. _-Me dijiste con cierto tono serio.-_ **Pero una vez que sane… ¿Seré capaz de ver el rostro de Kise -kun otra vez, verdad?**

- **Sí… seguramente…** - _Reí un poco nervioso_.- **¡Oh! Ya debo de irme, Kuroko'cchi, ¿Te ve luego, sí?**

- **Sí, está bien, ¿Ten cuidado Kise –kun, si? Te veré después…**

- **Si está bien, ya voy para allá**

 _Y ambos colgamos, a pesar de que serás tú el operado ¡Yo soy quien más nervioso estaba!_

 _Pero no sé porque me preocupaba tanto, lo mejor era que me tranquilizará y confiar en los médicos, seguro todo iba a salir bien… espero…_

Fue lo último que el rubio pudo pensar ya que había sufrido un grave accidente al pasar la calle

Todo fue tan repentino él al terminar de colgar, miro a su alrededor y sin que ningún carro pasará, cruzo…

 _ **Grave error**_

Un camión que no podía frenar pasaba frente a él y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar termino por ser atropellado. La gente de su alrededor al ver el accidente comenzaron a llamar a la ambulancia, quién se podía oír poco a poco en el fondo…

Aún estaba consciente, a pesar del golpe podía ver todo lo que pasaba, más no podía levantarse ni moverse. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tomar su celular y así enviar un último mensaje a la persona que amaba…

El último mensaje que envió…

* * *

 _Nuestro pequeño romance comenzó en la escuela, a pesar de que ambos nunca congeniamos en un principió, cuando fui conociéndote, lo supe… me había enamorado. Y cuando te lo dije, fuí correspondido_

 _Siempre estuvimos en el mismo salón, uno al lado del otro y de vez en cuando conversábamos con notas, como nos gustaba el mismo deporte, ambos íbamos en el mismo club… Siempre estuvimos juntos, convivíamos demasiado_

 _¿Fue malo que nos hayamos enamorado? Sin saberlo… ya eras mi novio, siempre tuvimos buenos momentos. Y aunque a la sociedad no le gustará lo nuestro, no nos importaba. Cada que estabas inseguro; te hacía recordar lo mucho que te amaba_

 _El tiempo pasaba, cada momento contigo era mejor que el anterior, sin duda, todo era perfecto, ambos mirábamos el mismo cielo, nuestro cielo…_

 _Pero en una cita, tú comenzaste a tener una visión mala; ese día teníamos planeado un paseo que tanto querías. El cielo resplandeciente de aquella vez querías ver, pero de repente tú te mareaste y no podías verme bien, la luz en tus ojos… se perdía. A pesar de que con un gesto intente hacerte sentir mejor, confiando en que mi voz te alcanzará…_

 _Y así fue como nuestra historia comenzaba a torcerse…_

 _Seguías con el mismo problema y ya era preocupante, eras un joven de 21 años que no podía ver, ambos decidimos que lo mejor era ir al doctor. Ahí fue cuando nos dijeron que te quedarías ciego por un problema en la retina. Al parecer si no se hacía algo pronto, sería la perdida permanente_

 _Ese día que te hospitalizaron, me quede contigo, no te gustaba estar ahí. Lo podía ver en tu mirada que era más inexpresiva de lo normal, y para hacerte sentir bien, de mi bolsillo saqué un anillo. Te lo mostré sin dejar de sonreír y te hice una promesa_

" _Siempre contigo"_

 _Y lo coloqué en tu dedo anular con una sonrisa_

 _A pesar de no tener buena visión, veías lo que hacía y me regalaste una de esas tantas sonrisas que me gustaban y que sólo conmigo mostrabas_

 _¿Quién diría que enviarte aquellas palabras en ese e-mail sería en realidad nuestra despedida?_

 _Estoy muriendo lo sé_

 _Luchando_

 _En una batalla que sé que no ganaré_

 _El decirte adiós significaba que jamás te veré, algo que me ha dicho la gente es que si quiero que mi deseo sea realidad, alguien más en el mundo algo perderá, el mundo era así… y mi deseo fue que pudieras ver, aún si me costará la vida…_

 _Me despido amor… y perdón…_

* * *

 _Mientras mi cuerpo era llevado por la ambulancia, tú estabas terminando de ser operado_

 _Y sin duda que fue un éxito, te habías emociono tanto ¡De nuevo podías ver! Y aprovechando que había una ventana, emocionado fuiste a abrirla tan sólo para ver el cielo resplandeciente. Querías ir a verme, pero tu madre fue quien te dio la mala noticia de que había tenido un horrible accidente_

 _Lograste enterarte de que mi familia estaba ahí mismo, lo que quería decir que también yo, fuiste y aunque no mostraban la mejor cara al verte, te dijeron todo lo que sabían de mi condición critica_

 _Cuando la enfermera llegó a informar en qué estado estaba, tú quisiste ir, más no te dejaron por no ser familia, así que te quedaste esperando afuera en la sala de espera y cada vez más impaciente. A pesar de que tu madre estaba contigo brindándote apoyo, tuvo que irse por su trabajo. Ahora estabas solo, esperando por una noticia mía…_

 _En lo que esperabas, miraste el anillo que tenías en tu mano, lo retiraste tan sólo un momento; para notar que tenía algo gravado_

" _Always with you"_

 _Como esa vez te coloqué el anillo, no habías podido leer la descripción que tenía, estabas impresionado pero más que nada… dolido, y de repente tú corriste y yo sólo te seguí… De alguna forma podía verte llorar por mí, tengo tanto que decirte sin poder hablar, pero estoy herido y no podías estar junto a mí_

 _Habías llegado a lo más alto del hospital: la azotea_

 _Mirabas a tu alrededor con ganas de llorar, no sé qué pretendías y aunque podía oírte hablar, no podía contestarte por más que quería sólo podía verte_

 _-_ _ **Kise -kun… ¿Qué debo hacer?**_ _-Dijiste a la nada, de hecho mirabas a la gente de abajo y sólo una idea se venía a tu mente, y con eso supe que tramabas_

 _Te estabas apoyando en el barandal, estuviste a punto de saltar de no ser porque sentiste mi abrazo, algo que te sorprendió ya que no había nadie ahí más que tú y cuando volteaste a verme, por fin pudiste verme corriste a mí dirección, estabas a unos pasos de mí pero yo… poco a poco me iba y tu lo presenciabas…_

 _Y mientras iba desapareciendo, tú gritabas un montón de cosas y sólo podía responderte con una sonrisa, no podía ni siquiera decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te amaré… Al final, ya no estaba y tú te quedaste llorando amargamente_

 _¿Sabes cuál es mi deseo?_

 _Mi deseo es que vivas y que seas feliz, se que duele pero hay que decirnos adiós… por tú bien es mejor decir ahora adiós_

 _¿Podría ser egoísta y pedirte que me olvides?_

* * *

 _Tú ya no podías verme, pero yo a ti sí, veo que aquel objeto que traes en tú mano te lastimaba, habías vuelto a la sala de espera tan sólo para ver a mi madre llorando y a mí padre tratando de dar le consuelo en vano y fue que entendiste que yo… No podía estar contigo_

 _No quisiera que tú vivas atrapado en este gran dolor, así que de verdad quería que el mensaje que te envié, llegue… Ya que ahí, se mezclo mi voz, donde te expresaba por última vez…_

 _Ahora… estabas afuera, mirando a la nada, tan sólo presenciando a la gente pasar, tus ojos se veían… sin luz, no quería eso, no te debes engañar más. Ni te esfuerces por reír cuando no quieres, llora si quieres llorar… Nadie te dirá nada…_

 _¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, fui muy feliz, y al ver que mi deseo se concedió… no podía pedir más, aunque tuviste que perderme… Aún después de haber sido herido, el mensaje que envié había llegado justo a donde debía llegar_

 _Y lo leíste, mi último adiós…_

 _Y fue cuando comenzaste a llorar porque por fin reaccionaste a que ya no estaré más, mi pequeño Kuroko'cchi… de verdad espero me perdones, no quería que pasará, pero lo único que quiero es que puedas vivir y ser feliz…_

 _No sabía que al decirte esas palabras en ese e-mail, me harían entender que en realidad, el decirte adiós significa que jamás te veré_

 _La última vez que te vi… fue cuando subiste al hospital de nuevo con una de mis flores favorita, besaste el anillo y la lanzaste… Fue una forma de despedirte de mí, lo sé…_

 _Siempre te amaré, me despido amor… nos veremos después…_

* * *

 **Notas: ¡VALE!**

 **No me echen bronca Dx este especial es para mi querida senpai…¡Kiryhara! ¿Lloraste? Porqué yo sí :'v**

 **Bueno, sí no entendieron no es mi culpa (?) pero este pequeño One-shot salió por esta canción, que si quieren saber cuál es les dejo el link xDD ¡Nos vemos posiblemente el viernes!**

 **Aquí dejaré el link del vídeo :3 es realmente bueno y el chico canta hermoso**

 **watch?v=D3FcA9ZftN8**


End file.
